Reunion
by Winter-Snow-Wolf
Summary: after 15 years the gang is getter back together for a reunion, but everything doesn't quite go to plan - as an old enemy comes back, and since the gang are all grown up it's up to the kids to save the day, but how, they don't even know how to blade properly yet?. OCS NEEDED PLEASE


Time had been kind to them as they had, had a long child-hood and teens years, but their times of being teens and children were over as of now they were adults with jobs and a life of sorts some even had kids and families of their own to look and care for. Each one of those bladers had now pasted for a time of adulthood, each living their lives to the fullest.

Their kids now wait for the time for when their parents teach them to blade, of course some have a natural talent for it others... need a little help to get started.

But even with kids and families those old bladers still had time to see each other and right now it wasn't long before the group had a reunion to mark 15 years since the beyblade world championships and the justice league.

At the moment a Russian pair well one Russian and one Japanese/Russian, were arguing about the subject.

the pair were known as Tala Volkov and Icedra Dickinson or since she was now married to the man that stood before her - who had also grown quite taller then her - she was now a Icedra Volkov, something she didn't think was going to happen, but everyone else seem to know that it was going to happen the way the two argued all the time made it clear.

But that's a story for another time. The two Russian's had only just received the letter for the old beyblade world champ - who hadn't changed at all within the time provided. The two were consistently going back and forth with whether they should go or stay, Tala saying they should stay since he didn't want to go, but Icedra on the hand wanted to go for once since it had been so long since they had last seen each other. Really it was hard to figure out how the hell they stayed together with the amount of bickering they do.

But even at the age of 32 and 33 the two still had a good few argument to go at each other with.

While two argued over the matter, a young black haired boy sat on one of the four dining chairs, with an even younger red-head across the table reading a novel book. The young boy watched as the pair bickered on, he was use to it though he knew that his mother was going to win and he knew any minute now that his father would give up to the blue-haired woman that he called his wife.

Tala sighed he had just about had enough of all this, but he really didn't want to go. Cause out of everyone Tala and Icedra were one of the first couples to have a kid and start a family, since just about everyone went travelling first then got into the whole family thing, but instead they did it backwards without the whole travelling part of cause.

Sighing the older red-head gave up to the woman of blue and let her have her way probably going to regret it later, but what ever keeps the wife happy as they say.

Icedra leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek before walking away over to the dining table, Tala just stood and watched as his wife walked off - she's a handful and completely too stubborn for her own good but that's the reason he loves her so much.

Icedra grabbed a gentle hold onto her sons shoulder to see what he was doing to notice he wasn't doing anything but sitting there. The blue-haired woman leaned down so she was face-to-face with him and spoke.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Icedra asked in a concerned voice

"You and dad are always fighting. Why?" The son of the two Russians asked

"Oh honey. We don't fight we just argue - but trust me nothing's going to happen, ever since we were kids we always argued" Icedra reassured him as she hugged him while rocking him

"But why?" the boy put his hand on her chest as he asked

"Well... its a long story, I guess you could say we just didn't see eye-to-eye. But don't worry sweetie, we're not as bad as what we were when we were teens" The mother of the child smiled to the boy

Icedra kissed the boy on the forehead and stood up, looking over the table to her other child that continued to read. When she was about to go over to her, the older red-head got to their daughter first, pulling out a chair and beginning to talk to the younger red-head.

"What you reading, Jess?" Tala asked in a curious tone

"Puss in Boots.." She says as she looks over at her father

"Didn't your mother read that to you last night?" The older red-head spoke scratching his head

"Yep, but i want to read it again on my on" little Jess states with an excited tone

"But aren't there several big words in this book?" Tala asked with curiosity, dropping his arm down

"No, i got the simple version for her" Icedra called to Tala from the kitchen

"I see. Well Jess your going to have to read it to me one day, alright?" Tala asked his only daughter

"Yep! I'll finish it real soon so I can read it too you!" the little red-head smiles brightly to the older red-head, as he gets up and ruffles her hair as he walks by her.

As Tala walked over to his wife of blue, he noticed she was writing something on a piece of paper. As he was about to grab the paper though, he received a flick to the nose by his glaring wife. icedra sighed and hit him on the head with the paper which really wouldn't of hurt at all.

Icedra looked at her husband and passed by him, grabbed her coat and pulled it and went to the front door.

As she pulled the door open she felt a tug on her coat. She turned around she see her only son who received neither his mothers or his fathers hair colour. She could only smile at the boy as she grabbed his hand in a gentle hold and looked over to Jess, and spoke with a question.

"You want to come too, Jess?" the woman asked her only daughter

"Hm" Jess hopped down from the chair and ran up to her mother

"What, so your leaving me, Jess?!" the older man asked his look-a-like daughter

"Yep!" who grinned in response

"See ya, later Tala" Icedra called she picked up Jess after giving her the letter, and held her sons hand as they exited the house

"see ya, daddy" Jess called before the door shut, waving also

Tala watched as his wife, daughter and son disappeared into the winter whether, sighing with a smile he watched into the lounge room...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there you have it, I'm starting a completely new story about the reunion of the bladers, I also need Oc's so please post them through PM thanks and here are some rules<strong>

**1. can have up to three kids**

**2. no Mary sues**

**3. first come on husband/fiancées/boyfriends (which i doubt any of you will have boyfriends but you never know :)**

**4. fill the form completely**

**5. canon x Oc only, no Oc x Oc (sorry)**

**Ok I think that's it, so please follow the rules and I don't know when I'll update but I'll try to do it soon thanks, that's all, Amigos**

**Bye. Bye. :)**


End file.
